


Blood For The Blood God.

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Im Sorry says the author, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), longest one yet, this is happy at the end I swear, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Pain. Trauma. Nightmares. But, with time, even bloodstains fade, and colors change.Blood, the color of fire, of hate, of pain, of regret.Rain, the color of water, of acceptance, of healing, of sorrow.
Relationships: Platonic Love - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, found family - Relationship, no shipping in this house
Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 300





	Blood For The Blood God.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Nightmares
> 
> Characters:  
> TommyInnit  
> Tubbo  
> WilburSoot
> 
> This is kinda a continuation to After The War Is Over.
> 
> My first short for TommyInnit Wholesome Week, but it’s not required to read that to understand this one.

Wind, whips around his head, blowing dark blond hair around his head. The string of the bow presses to his cheek, the white feathered arrow, pulled taught as he waits. His blue eyes look straight at that bone-pale mask, with the dead eyes.

He hears the call of

“Ten Paces, Fire!” From Wilbur.

His arrow fires from his bow, shooting off like a bullet, missing dream, and clipping his sweatshirt. The bowstring snaps on his arm, and he swears out, as the thick string rubber bands against his forearm. Dreams arrow goes wide, going over his head. He quickly draws another arrow, and knocks again, showing again, hitting Dream in the shoulder. Dream gasps, pain and fear in it, he stands, like he got surprised.

He turns around, to celebrate, before seeing where Dreams arrow went.

Tubbo looks up, the arrow protruding from their stomach, blood staining their blue wool coat almost black. They scrabble at the arrow, falling to their knees, blood dripping from their mouth. Tommy stares, eyes wide in shock, before leaping into action, trying to get to his best friend. He struggles to get up the hill, pushing against an invisible wall. Wilbur calling his name from far away.

“TOMMY!”

and.. is that Tubbo? But, they are lying there, on the ground.. blood flowing from the hole in their abdomen, the feathers of the arrow stained scarlet. Tommy fights, feeing weighted down, being pressed into the ground by an unseen force.

More yelling, closer this time.

“Tommy! Tommy wake up!”

Something cold on his face, and he panics, lurching upwards, and into the waking world, his hair dropping with water, tears still running down his face.

He is pulled close to someone, strong arms wrapped around him, as he shakes and cries.

“T-They died, I couldn’t do a-anything.” He hiccups out, wiping his face on his sleeve. Before steeling his will, and looking at who he’s hugging.

Wilbur looks down at him, sadness filling his gaze, as well as Tubbo, who still stands, with the half-empty glass of water, looking sheepish. 

Wilbur pulls him back into his chest, leaning against the wall on one side of the bed, resting his chin on Tommy’s hair. 

“Well, I think we can see that Tubbo is fine, and quite happy you woke up. Your lucky you didn’t pull your stitches with that thrashing.” Wilbur reminds him, looking at Tubbo, and motioning for the Teen to join them. Tubbo nods, placing the glass down, then, goes over to them. Curling up in Tommy’s side, as he leans into Wilbur. 

“Can you tell us about your nightmare?” Wilbur prods gently, trying to understand what the teen was so upset about. 

Tommy just tucks himself into Wilburs side more, then shudders out a breath. “Yes, I can.” He takes a deep, shaking breath. “It was the day of the duel, I was watching Dream. We each shot once, his arrow went wild, and mine clipped his arm. I reloaded and shot him in the shoulder, he was looking behind me. When I turned around, Tubbo was shot in the stomach, he collapsed, and I couldn’t do anything to help.” Tommy mumbles out, pain in his voice, he holds a hand to his chest, grasping the bandages, still wrapped around his chest, from the duel a week and a half earlier. 

He gasps weakly, “Wilbur, please, please, I’m drowning, I’m drowning and the water is colored red.” He curls in on himself, as the corners of his vision go white, with pain and fear. Images filling his vision, making him panic. He claws at his chest, gasping for air. Wilburs eyes go wide, and he immediately changes positions, moving so Tommy was laying against his chest, Tubbo sits next to them, talking quietly. 

“Hey, shh, it’s ok, your ok, and I’m ok, and L’Manburg is free, we are all safe and free because of you.” Tubbo gently rubs circles into the back of his hand.

“Do you want me to just talk?” They say, quietly, to the other panicking teen. Tommy struggles out a nod, going back to fighting his inner demons. Wilbur nods, running a hand through Tommy’s hair, dark eyes filled with regret, and sadness, for this broken boy, laying in his arms.

Tubbo returns to talking, trying to keep Tommy’s mind off of whatever thing he was fighting against. 

“So, today, when I went to check on the bees, I collected three whole pots of honey, that’s gonna be good in the next batch of bread.” They state, watching Tommy struggle to breath, they continue to rub circles into his palm. His entire body shaking like a leaf in the wind, bloody images shooting across his eyes.

They continue talking to him, for a few more minutes, everything, from how L’Manburg was being rebuilt, to how they are gonna get his disks back. After a few minutes, Tommy stops shaking, and the images slow, then stop. 

He sits back up gently, pushing off of Wilbur, who’s sad eyes bore holes in him, and he wipes the tears off of his face.

“ M’ sorry about that, I don-.” He gets cut off with a hug from Tubbo, trapping him in a sandwich of Wilbur and Tubbo. Wilbur wraps his arms around both of them, pulling them close.

“No, Tommy, your fine. I failed as a leader, and a friend, if I couldn’t help you during the war, then I’m helping you now. I think, we all need to sleep, and your not going anywhere.” Wilbur says, letting go of both of them.

Tommy’s eyes go wide, he opens his mouth to object, and Wilbur says. “Please, for once, listen to me, we will all be much happier if you do.” And Tommy’s mouth snaps shut. 

Tubbo lets go of Tommy, in favor of laying down, and putting his legs in Wilburs lap. 

“Think of it like a sleepover Tomm, please, just, let us do it.” Tubbo groans out, gently shaking his head, and grabbing Tommy’s hand, pulling him down as-well. Wilbur smiles gently, laying down on the other side of Tommy, just trapping him between his practically adopted brothers.

He falls asleep again, surrounded by the people he loves, and not another nightmare finds him that night. Warm, and safe, he sleeps soundly.

The sound of the pattering rain, that appears soon after, lulls the rest of them to sleep. As it taps patterns into the glass of the windows.

They start doing that once a week, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I’ve said, absolutely no shipping. This is Platonic/Found Family
> 
> Gotta love that found family.


End file.
